Wizard Protection Program
by Neverending pain
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds that his son's life is in grave danger, he is willing to do whatever he has to in order to keep him safe. Even if it means leaving everything he knows behind, not being able to contact any person he once considered a friend, and living with Granger. Who has supposedly been put in charge of keeping him and his son safe. Dramione. UNDER REVISION.
1. No Place For Pride

**Alright guys, I originally posted this story some time ago, but I lost my way and I am now redoing it! Im sorry for any ooc-ness with the characters. But one thing to keep in mind as you read this is that loss and betrayal changes people. This chapter is a bit of a prologue, and is Harry centric. But the rest will follow either Draco or Hermione! Please read and review!**

**Lots of love,  
K!  
THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!**

**Wizard Protection Program: No Place for Pride**

Harry Potter sat at his desk and loomed over piles of unfinished paper work; after losing his childhood and adolescent years to the greatest war the wizarding world had ever seen, he had been reduced to spending all his time filling out the paper work from all the Aurors who actually made attempts to leave their offices.

It was late, but going home to an empty flat was not something that seemed particularly appealing to the young man at the moment. It was 11:30 p.m: on a Tuesday night, which meant his lovely neighbor Luna would already be asleep. So he dawdled at his desk, spinning in his chair and staring off into space to pass the time.

It was a soft knock on the door that had started it all.

" ?" His receptionist called out following the squeaking of the door.

Harry quickly shoved papers in front of him, to give the pretense that he was actually working, and keeping u the illusion that she was still here for more than just company. Harry cleared his throat, and called back to her. "Yes Padma?"

"You have a, uh," She glanced behind her, worry now clearly etched across her face, her voice seemed unsure. "There is someone her to see you." She finally spit out in a rush.

Harry, although surprised, waved and gave a small nod, signaling to for her to send them in. He rarely got visitors; unless you counted the occasional visit from Hermione, but her last appearance was months ago. His only bewilderment grew as a pale, disheveled, sharp nosed man stepped into his office.

Harry leaned forward, and squinted behind his thick, circular glasses, just to make sure her was seeing everything correctly. "Malfoy?"

The sofocating smell of smoke, and burnt skin wafted into the room behind Mr. Draco Malfoy as he sat down in one of the seats on the other side of Harry's desk.

"..Potter." Draco Malfoy managed to cough out to him. "I need your help."

Harry then noticed the bundle that Malfoy held close to his chest, little tuffs of blonde hair stuck out of the black blanket.

Harry sometimes played this day over in his mind, the day a Malfoy would walk into his office and ask for his help. He always imagined himself making it difficult for the man who had terrorized him and his friends through their school days; but seeing him now, every single hint of pride demolished, and clutching a small child to his chest. He couldn't bring himself to put him through anymore of the grief that he had already been through.

**XXX **

Hermione Granger sat in the garden of her ranch styled home with a book in her lap, some book she had read a million and a half times, but she was paying no attention to it. She had tried to clear her thoughts and just focus on the text before her, but time and time again she found herself trapped in her thoughts, and chewing her nails down mercilessly. It was a nervous habit her mother had broken her of before fifth year, and Hermione hadn't done it since. However, she couldn't help it at the moment; thinking about what she had agreed to, and what Harry had asked of her, and how mad the whole thing was. But, there was too much desperation in his voice to say no, and this is what Hermione had signed up for after all.

But _Draco Malfoy?_

Hermione could feel herself scowling as she bit too far into her skin, and she cursed under her breath as a speck of blood pooled out of her finger. She grabbed her book and walked toward the house to get a band aid, but she was about three steps into the kitchen when she heard a loud and familiar _POP_!

Hermione's book tumbled to the floor as she froze in place, she could feel sweat begin to pour on the back of her neck and forming on her palms. Desperately wiping her hands on her jeans and steading her breathing, the witch changed her direction and walked toward the front of the house.

"Hello?" She heard a familiar voice call out.

She quickened her pace to a slight jog and rounded the corner of the house, and jumped into the arms of her dark haired friend. All uneasiness seemed to escape from her at the feeling of his strong arms wrap around her. "Harry!"

Harry nearly crushed her in his hug, but it had been ages since they had seen each other. When Hermione had moved out to the middle of nowhere to hide from Rita Skeeter and The Daily Prophet, Harry was devastated, but they tried to keep in contact as much as possible.

They were both too caught up in their reunion they completely forgot about the person who had accompanied Harry. That was until he let out a very uncomfortable cough. Harry jumped back, reasling Hermione, and the two friends suddenly seemed embarrassed.

Harry cleared his throat and turned to the guest, gesturing to Hermione, he spoke. "Draco, I'm sure you remember Hermione."

It was a little odd hearing Harry reference to Malfoy by his first name, but Hermione's face showed none of the waves of uneasy awkwardness that was now slitting through the air as Malfoy have her small nod.

Hermione didn't expect more than that, but neither id Harry really, because he just went on with the introductions. "Hermione, this is Draco's son Scorpius."

Hermione was taken aback a bit, she looked down to where Harry had gestured, and mentally cursed herself for getting caught up in her own feelings about Malfoy, that she forgot the reason she decided to do this in the first place. A blonde boy of about four stood huddled in his father's robes, clutching to him with his father's arm around his shoulder protectively. Hermione smiled at the young boy, but he only seemed to sink back into the black of his father's robes. This only made Hermione's smile grow, as she kneeled down and spoke to the small boy.

"Hello there Mr. Scorpius, Would you like something to eat?"

The young boy's face lit up and he seemed to lose every bit of bashfulness he had previously had. He stepped forward and Draco stiffened, not releasing the grip he had on his son's shoulder. Hermione rose and looked gathered the courage to look Draco in the face, he seemed different. His features had become softer with worry it seemed. She raised her hand in front of her, not suspecting him to take it, and couldn't even hide her surprise when he actually shook it.

Hermione cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Welcome to the Wizard Protection Program ."

**XXX**

**Okay guys! How was it? Make sure and leave a review to tell me what you think yes?**

**-Kortney!**


	2. A Crash Course on Courtesy

**Thank you guys for such amazing reviews! Made me feel all tingly inside! :3 You guys are so amazing! Im going to try to update every 3 to 4 days just so I can keep some suspense between chapters! Im also going to try and pre-write most of the chapters, that way if I get writers block, or I get super busy with school then I won't leave you guys hanging for months at a time. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but if you **_**ever**_** have any ideas please feel free to p.m me, or leave them in a review, I have a tendency to get writers block, and it would help me out sooooo much! I know what you're thinking now, **_**just get on with it**_**. So here is another chapter. Also might change the title of this chapter, I kinda had trouble with it.**

**-Kortney**

**Wizarding Protection Program: A Crash Course on Courtesy **

Hermione picked up the book she had let drop to the floor earlier that day with great care, and gave it a rather harsh shove back into the bookshelf.

"The house is covered by protecting spells and enchantments; I bought it from an elderly couple. No one knows about it especially _the ministry_." Hermione continued on as she gave Draco and his son a tour of the house. "If what you say is true then you-"

"What do you mean _'If'_ Granger?" Malfoy sneered as his glowered at the women.

"It was simply a bad choice of words , My ap-"

"Given what I have been through in the last forty-eight hours, ," Her names leaked from his mouth like acid. "And given that you are here for my benefit, you might want to choose your words better little Mud-"

Draco looked down at the little boy who was holding his hand, looking at his father with curiosity filled in his innocent eyes, and couldn't bring himself to say the word. He glared across at Hermione, and then looked softly back down at his son. "I think it's time for a nap."

Hermione instantly regretted giving Malfoy any type of chance that he might have become more civil from the time they had grown up; he had proven her wrong in less than an hour. Needless to say, he still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left." Her voice was tight and her mouth formed into a tight line. "But please hurry back, we have quite a few things that _obviously_ need to be cleared up." Her words dripping with acid at the latter part.

Her guest said nothing and made no notion that he had heard what she was saying; he simply scooped his son up with both arms, and walked briskly up the stairs. Hermione waited until he was out of sight and out of earshot before giving him a not so polite finger and muttering a string of curses.

"Miserable Ferret!" Hermione babbled under her breath and she made her way to the kitchen a filled a glass with tap water. "What do you mean _'If'_ Granger?!" She went onto mimic him a voice that clearly sounded nothing like him.

She then took a set at the crimson wooden dining room table and waited for Malfoy to come down, clearing her mind of the anger that had previously possessed her. She knew what she had signed up fpr when she agreed to help Harry with this, and she knew it would be difficult, but she had somehow deluded herself with the hope that Malfoy had put away his childish school antics when he had become a father. Surely he had showed far more respect for Harry, otherwise Harry would have shown more cautious about placing him here with her. Hermione felt a dull ache in her heart as soon as Harry left her and Malfoy; she had missed him so much and constantly considered dropping by his office, maybe just for an hour or two…

"No," Hermione spoke allowed covering her face with her hands. "Ghastly idea, the prophet would be on me as soon as I stepped foot in Diagon Alley"

She laughed at herself a bit before wiping the non-existent sweat off her forehead, and glancing around the kitchen. The digital clock caught her eye, she had been so fixated on her thoughts she hadn't noticed the absence amount of time that he had been sitting there, surely it didn't take an hour and thirty minutes to put a child to bed.

Hermione listened intently, it was eerily quiet in her home, without so much as giving a thought to it; she flew out of her chair and up the stairs. Coming to a silent halt at the door she had directed Malfoy and his son to, she pushed on it lightly, just enough so that she could see through it without making her presence known, thanking merlin that it was the only house in the door that didn't creek.

Relief flooded through her as she saw the toddler asleep in his bed, he was such a handsome little boy, innocent and full of adventure. It was a pity really, that he would grow up with such an ignorant, insensitive, intolerant father. If there were any good in this world, this small child would break the cycle of cruelness in the Malfoy family. Speaking of the other Malfoy, Hermione had to strain her neck a bit to catch sight of him.

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair not far from the bed when his son snoozed, he watched over the younger boy intently, as if searching for something on him. It was a bit intriguing to see Malfoy with a look other than a boastful grin or a disgusted frown on his face.

"If you have something to say Granger, say it. Otherwise, please leave." Malfoy spoke, his eyes didn't move a single centimeter.

Hermione felt a bit embarrassed for being found out, but nevertheless, she stood up straight and walked into the room with her head held high.

"Since you obviously had no intention of joining me downstairs," Hermione began, but was cut off by Malfoy before she could get another word out.

"_No Granger_, I had no intention of leaving my son alone after the attack we both endured." He snapped at her, finally taking his eyes off his son. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Although Malfoy himself meant nothing to her, she couldn't help but falter a bit as the words stung her. She was doing her best to help Malfoy and his son; she was opening her home, and risking her own life by having him here. Hermione Granger would _not_ be bullied.

" " Hermione hissed, her tone deadly, but low as not to disturb Scorpius. "I don't think I need to remind you that you are in my house, and under my protection. If needed I could throw you out on the street and continue my life with absolutely no remorse or regret! _So you will respect me_!"

Hermione didn't wait to hear whatever storm she had seen brewing in his face as she spoke, and she refused to let her face betray her as she bluffed. She would have never casted Malfoy out in the cold, not with his son so dependent on his father being able to keep him safe. Hermione was not in this for that nasty brute, she was in this for his son. So she made sure to close the door soundlessly as she left the room.

**XXX**

Draco was trying his best. Trying his best to use words like Mudblood sparingly in front of his son, trying not to hex nosey little Granger with the wand he didn't even have, and trying to avoid her at all cost. Ultimately, trying not to break down.

"It wouldn't be very Malfoy of him to do so." He laughed to himself.

He looked down at his son, an angel in anyone's eyes, and brushed the messy blonde hair that had fallen onto his innocent face away; anger growing in the pit of his stomach as he did so. Scorpius was so sweet, so full of childlike wonder, and he didn't remember a single moment of the attack.

"Astoria." He muttered her name like it was poison in his mouth.

She would pay for her crimes one day, Draco would have killed her right there if not of the sake of his only son. He had made a vow, a vow that Scorpius would grow up in a house full of love, and wouldn't have a screwed up life like he did, and getting sent to prison would not help his son. So he would put up with Granger for the time being, for the sake of Scorpius.

Draco rubbed his eyes, and was now aware of the pair of grey eyes staring back at him as the sleepy toddler mumbled a few words as he sat up straight.

"Daddy, can we eat please."

Draco managed to smile as nodded his head and held out his hand for his son to take. He had managed to ignore the grumbling in his stomach for the whole night, but his son had slept fourteen hours, and was bound to wake hungry. Draco would have to suck it up and face Granger eventually right?

**XXX**

**Im staring on chapter three right this second! Well…I have most likely already started, seeing as its almost one o clock and I probably won't be uploading this story for a day or two. Hopefully I have started and not just gone to sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I know it's still a little short, but I felt like I had to tie a couple things together and drop a few hints before continuing on. I have some things up my sleeves that I hope you guys enjoy in this next chapter. Review! Criticism, Ideas, anything! Also, I **_**promise**_** the next one will be longer!**

**XOXO**

**-Kort**


	3. Getting to Know Ms'Mione

**Just as I promised at the end of last chapter, I have saved it just a moment ago and am now continuing to the 3****rd**** like I said I would! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try to make it longer than the others, and it's really going to get some things rolling I hope! Any comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to leave a review on inbox me! I hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing this guys . If you think I'm going to fast or to slow please tell me.**

**-Kortney! **

**XXX**

**Wizard Protection Program: Getting to Know Ms.'Mione**

Draco and Hermione had developed a system in the two weeks they had been living together, it was sort of a silent agreement worked out between, err, housemates I guess you could call them.

_You stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours._

Although Granger had mentioned a few times that there were plenty of guest room available in the house, Draco slept in the rocking chair beside the bed in Scorpius's room since the first night. In the morning, he would wake, and Granger would be off at work, Draco didn't know what she did, and he didn't really care much either. However, he would spend his morning taking care of Scorpius; which included bathing him, feeding him, and entertaining him. He wasn't very used to doing it all by himself, but he was never going to let this little boy out of his sight. In the late afternoon, Granger would come home and bathe before heading off to the garden to read or tend the flowers.

Not that Draco paid much attention to her, he had to admit he had become accustomed to hearing the shower start at five o clocks on the dot, and could see her from the window of Scorpius's room most days. If you asked Draco, Granger was pretty terrible at gardening, but everyone has a way of pushing out the demons. Anyone one with eyes and access to The Daily Prophet knew about Hermione Granger and all the shit she was hiding from behind her books.

It was a Friday evening, and had ran upstairs to get Scorpius a pillow to sit on while they played the muggle version of the card game old maid, it was one of Scorpius's favorites, muggle deck or not, he didn't care if the cards moved, he just wanted to play. Draco had sat on the bed to reach for the pillow and was out like a light.

**XXX**

Hermione had just showered, changed out of her clothes she had worn to work, and was headed out to the garden with a worn out copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens; when she saw him sitting there. The young blonde boy was sitting on the hardwood floor of the living room with a pile of cards in front of him, and boy did he look excited. She honestly didn't think much of it, but as she reached the door she noticed something odd.

Draco was nowhere to be seen. Hermione felt a little odd leaving the young boy by himself, but she hadn't really gotten to speak to the younger Malfoy since he started staying with here, she glanced around, and decided that she couldn't leave an adorable child like this_ unattended_. That would make her a bad host now, wouldn't it?

Scorpius was way too concentrated on his cards to notice Hermione sit down across from him, he stared at his hand of cards with mischievous excitement across his face. However, when she spoke, the boys excitement only seemed to grow.

"Are you playing by yourself?" She asked him slowly.

He shook his head. "Daddy went upstairs. I think he fell asleep."

"Oh!" Hermione smiled as she slowly picked up the hand of cards the other Malfoy had left on the floor. "What are you playing love?"

"Old Maid!" Scorpius replied nearly jumping out of his overalls.

**XXX**

Draco's eyes slid open and he turn on his side to get bit more comfortable before closing them again. It wasn't that much of an improvement as far as comfort went, but he didn't have high expectations due to the fact that he was sleeping in a bed made for a toddler.

_A toddler._

"Scorpius!" Draco screamed as he threw the covers off of the bed and got up a bit too quickly. He was unbearably dizzy as he jogged down the stairs, but he wasn't going to let it slow him down as the panic surged through him. Draco had no idea how long he had slept for, his mind reeled with all terrible scenarios that could have taken place as if suddenly everything in the house were dangerous. Stomping down the stairs his heart sunk when he found that Scorpius was not where he left him. Not that there was much rationality behind that idea, he was four years old he wasn't going to sit still for the long period of time Draco had been sleeping. The distressed father would have torn the house apart to find his rambunctious son if he had not heard a familiar and light hearted laugh from the next room.

Without a second thought, Malfoy rushed toward the dining room, and although he had certainly made an entrance with his heavy breathing; no one seemed to notice him. Draco leaned in the entrance way to catch his breath, and studied the scene before him: Scorpius sat at the dinner table eating, propped up on a few book so he could eat at the table without difficulty; and Hermione Granger sat across from him, her head propped up on her hand with a bit of a dreamy look in her eye. It might have been the dizziness, or lack of sleep talking; but she looked almost pleasant in that moment. Her features soft and an easy going smile draped across her face listening to the young boy talk. It seemed as if they were both in their own little world together. Scorpius definitely had the Malfoy charm.

Draco chose not to make his presence known, if he found something that showed some type of disorderly conduct from Hermione, maybe he could convince Potter to transfer him to another house, not likely though, Potter had told Draco time and time again that Hermione's house is 'the safest place he knows'. Draco would bet the Malfoy fortune that the two shagged.

It bored the hell out of him to watch Hermione talk, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face as his son told stories to with such wide-eyed excitement. It had been a few days since he had seen at look like that on his son's face, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the fun his son seemed to be having with the mudblood. Shortly after Draco decided that Granger wouldn't do anything stupid, so he might as well sever whatever was going on now before either of the two got comfortable with each other.

Draco coughed as he entered the room, making his presence known as he neared Scorpius, gazing over his plate of food. "What are you eating?" He asked skeptically.

Scorpius ignored the question; he was far too excited to tell his father about his day to be able to focus on anything else. "Daddy! This is Ms.'Mione!" The young boy said as he gestured across the table with his fork. "She's a Teacher!"

"Lovely." Malfoy exclaimed. If his tone didn't give away the fact that he couldn't have cared less, he gazed over at Hermione with fake enthusiasm; she looked slightly uncomfortable under Draco's gaze. She nodded politely and opened her mouth to say something but Scorpius beat her to the punch.

"She played cards with me, and made me dinner, and guess what Daddy?!"

The older Malfoy's gaze returned to his son, he couldn't help but smile at the obvious excitement that was etched all over his sons face. "I told Ms.'Mione about the Bushy-Haired Granger Beast that you warned me about! And she chased it away!"

Draco had to fight the muscles in his mouth that so desperately yearned to turn up in a smile. "It's time to get ready for bed Scorpius." He interjected, before Scorpius decided to say anything else.

Scorpius let out a small whine as he reluctantly climbed down from the chair and headed toward the stairs. "Go get ready for a bath, and put both hands on the railing when you're climbing the stairs." Draco hollered after the young boy.

Draco turned to make sure Scorpius obeyed, then pushed the thick book his son had been sitting on over to the next seat before tking his son's place. He looked down at the plate in front of him and began to help himself. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched with a rather disgusted look as he did so.

"I don't remember asking for your help Granger." Malfoy announced as he chewed through the food.

"Oh?" Hermione scoffed as she raised an eyebrow. "That's funny Malfoy, because I remember you doing just that."

Hermione picked herself up from the chair and pushed it under the table, leave it to him to ruin a good night. His son was such a sweetheart; Hermione wondered where he got it from. With Draco being a hateful bastard and Astoria being a psycho bitch, it didn't leave a lot of options. "But I don't remember making this food for you!" She said as she reached to snatch the plate.

Draco, however, had four years of Quidditch playing reflexes on his side, and managed to snatch the plate out of her reach as he continued to shovel the food down. Hermione slammed her hand down in anger, partly to keep herself from face planting onto the table, but mostly out of anger. "Immature prat!"

Malfoy was very amused as he watched her storm off into the kitchen, most likely to do the dishes. He finished the rest of the food quickly and tailed behind her.

"He needed actually food-" Hermione tried to explain as she dug her hands into the steaming water and began scrubbing the dishes.

"I don't need you to tell me how to be a parent Granger." Malfoy interjected. "Besides, you don't even know what being a parent is!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Draco wanted to take them back. He had childishly teased her all through school about frivolous things, and never once felt a bit of guilt. However, what had just come out of his mouth was something so completely horrendous, that he had every intention of apologizing for. But Hermione gaze him no such chance.

The smaller witch turned and looked up at him, fire and tears in her eyes, and gripping a soapy iron pot in her hand. "Get out." She said though clenched teeth.

"Granger lis-"

"Get out!" She screamed, throwing the heavy pot at his feet.

Malfoy stepped back just in time to escape a few broke toes, and lifted his hands above his head in a surrendering notion; he backed slowly out of the door. When it closed behind him, he felt sick as he heard the sound on angry screaming and dishes being thrown about.

**XXX **

**Sooooo? What do you guys think? Leave a review maybe? :3 This one was a bit longer than the others I think. But you see, I write such long author notes that when I look at my word count, I think the chapter is longer than it is! . When I originally wrote this chapter, Draco actually sat down and ate dinner with them, and almost enjoyed having Hermione there as a motherly figure to his son. But then I decided it was too soon. It will come in due time my dears, in due time! Have a lovely day! REVIEW :D**

**-Kortkortkortkortkortkortkort kort3**


	4. Cursed

**Guys! I just love you all. I love you all so much! You guys have been so amazing, and I'm going to try and get the next few chapters written so that way when I finally start school and work the chapters still come at a steady flow! I love the movie Chicago. I love it so much! And that was really random, but I'm actually watching it as I write this XD Thank you for your amazing reviews and support! Here it is! I hope I don't let you guys down with this story, I know for sure where it's going now and I hope you guys like it!**

**-Korttttttt**

**XXX**

**Wizard Protection Program: Cursed **

Hermione let the warm air of her house welcome and shield her from the bitter November chill outside; rushing in and jumping about to get her blood flowing a bit faster for warmth. It was early November, and it would start snowing anytime, but that had thought had escaped Hermione's head when she rushed out the door early this morning to go to the grocery store. She left way before the local Super-Mart had opened its doors for costumers, she had her regular check up at the doctors, but it still left a lot of time. After last night he intended to take every measure necessary to stay away from the horrid and very ungrateful man that had taken refuge in her house.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard thumping above her, followed by the sound of glass breaking. She pulled the jar of jelly from the paper bag and placed it down rather harshly on the counter. When this was over, he would pay for whatever it was he just broke. Not that it would really be a burden on him; the Malfoy family had more money than god, even after all the money they slipped to The Prophet to stop the slander of their name after the war. She moved around the kitchen slowly, in no rush to finish the task at hand; all she needed really needed to do was keep busy. _Keep busy, Keep Breathing_. A year of therapy had instilled that deep into her head, and began to become her sole goal in life after her.

"_Hermione_." A voice croaked out from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned to see Malfoy standing in the door frame nearest to the living room, and she hadn't heard him come through the living room, let alone come down the stairs.

"_Where have you been_?" Malfoy demanded as he leaned his head against the door pane.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, about to summon a storm of acid and explain to him that they were not i_n any way _on first name bases, nor did she _ever_ have to explain to him where she had been, but she stopped before she even opened her mouth. She hadn't noticed the distress in his voice, but what she had noticed was the messy blonde hair that was sticking to his head with beads of sweat, and his labored breathing.

"Is everything….alright?" She inquired skeptically.

Malfoy didn't answer, he simply rushed forward and grabbed her wrist violently, before dragging her up the stairs, and causing her to drop the box of spaghetti noodles she had been unpacking. Draco was in a panic, and his vice of a grip was sure to leave bruises on Hermione's wrist as he dragged her into the upstairs bathroom.

Hermione drew a sharp breathe as he pulled her into the bathroom, her stomach churned and bile rose in her throat. On the ground lay the small, young, Scorpius, bundled up in blankets. His face discolored a sickly green, and blood coated his blue lips as he hacked it up and into the toilet. Draco leaned down and took his pulled his sons arm out of the bundle tenderly, whispering soothing words as to him as he did so.

The veins in his arm were pressed against his skin as if they were about to pop out from under his skin, and the blood that flowed through said veins were a deathly shade of black; by the looks of things, it was spreading. Draco Malfoy looked up at Hermione Granger with misty eyes and a glazed over expression before whispering: "I know you can save him."

**XXX **

Hermione and Draco tore apart the little boy's room viciously, searching every nook, every cranny for whatever had cursed the innocent toddler. Although they both knew too well what would happen if they couldn't help him soon, they both chose not to voice the fact.

"You know the risk, right?" Tears rose in her eyes as she clawed through the sheets on his bed and flipped the mattress. "If I use the wand, Aurors—and who else knows who else- will come!"

"Let the fuckers come Granger!" He growled as he tossed the contents of the closet across the room. "I saw Potter give it to you, and I heard what he said! You are the only healer I know-"

"I'm not a healer_, I'm a pre-school teacher_," She choked over her words and wiped the tears as the fell from her face. "I never finished my training."

"Granger!" Draco screamed as he grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. His face covered in fear. "You are the only person I know with any type of medical training! You will do this for me, or—"

Malfoy's eyes slid from her face and refocused on something behind her, his sentence slipped into the air of tension in the room as he let her go. Hermione turned fast enough to pull what looked like a small scrap of paper from a tear in the mattress.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco rapidly crumpled the photo, storming from the room while muttering a stream of curses.

Hermione reached down, picking up the waxed coated paper and smoothing it out.

A photograph.

A smiling baby with brilliant silver eyes, in the arms of a glowing woman. It was Scorpius and his mother. Scorpius and Astoria. After a few minutes of studying the details of the picture, Hermione felt a burning in her finger tips, as if fire itself were spreading through her veins, and before she knew it, her hands were twitching, as if crippled, and the photo fell to the floor.

Hermione's breathe was ragged as she wrapped the photo in a blanket, and rushed to find Draco. It had been the photo that cursed the youngest Malfoy. The child had to have held this photo with such ferocity, to be affected by it like he was, and had endured the pain as it spread through his body. Just to be closer to his mother.

Draco was not far, she found him slumped against the bathroom wall, stroking his son's hair, and whispering into Scorpius's ear. Under any other circumstances, Hermione would not have intruded on this private moment, but time wasn't something they had time for.

"Bring him down stairs, lay him on the table." She commanded, trying to sound more confident in her abilities than she was, before leaving him to it.

**XXX**

Hermione shredded the end of her table cloth into five pieces, tying one around his arm tightly to lower the blood flow and pouring whiskey over the others, setting it beside the wand. She rushed to the kitchen, groceries long forgotten, and pulled a knife from the holder she kept next to the stove. Her shaky hands turned on the stove as she held the knife under the flame to sterilize it before returning to the dining room.

"Hold his hand," She instructed Draco with great command in her voice, her adrenalin was finally kicking in, and she prayed that it would help her through this.

Draco reached for his son with one hand, and for the bottle of whiskey with the other, after taking one long drink; he gave her a tight nod as the go ahead.

**XXX**

**Don't worry guys; chapter four is going to take place right where this one left off! It's going to be gory and blood filled and..lol jk. Im not planning on describing the exact procedure of what happens, just because I don't think I could wrte it without grossing anyone out. I wanted something that there 'relationship' could move forward with, that way it brings something different to the potential romance than other Dramione stories. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone yet!**

**-Korttttttttt.**


	5. Aftermath

**So I left you guys off on quite the cliff hanger last time I know! I apologize sincerely for the lack of an update! Thank you guys for your continuous support on this story! I probably wouldn't be so compelled to write if I didn't have the support of each and every one of you! All the reviews, views, follows, and favorites are amazing! You guys keep that up, and I'll keep this up! :D **

**XXX**

**Wizard Protection Program: Aftermath**

It was all the questions they had asked her, that really made Hermione realize just how little she knew about the circumstances she was under, also that of Draco Malfoy and his son. She had known little about what really happened to them before they came here; she had no answers for the questions they bombarded her with as they broke down the door to her house. Harry had given her the bare minimum of information, and it's not like her and Malfoy actually held any type of conversation with each other.

She closed the ivory colored door as the last of the healers left, her hands lingering against the cool wood. It felt wonderful against her hot sweaty skin, but she knew she would have o have this discussion with Malfoy sooner or later, and she knew that the longer she waited the more danger could come about it. Hermione was still resting against the door when she heard the familiar sound of the older Malfoy clearing his throat. It was something he did to announce his presence, rather than greeting her. She turned, back sliding against the door, body still resting against the wood.

She wasn't worried about her disheveled appearance because Malfoy looked no better than she did.

"We should talk Granger." Malfoy cut through the silence awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at her straight in the eyes.

Hermione could only nod at this point, her exhaustion was overwhelming her. Malfoy's were always one step ahead of everyone and if he wanted to talk, she would just let him, no questions. She had no energy for them.

Malfoy watched her intently and rather uncomfortably it seemed, as if he were waiting for her to move. "Do you want to go-"

His words fell into nothing as she slid down the door and finally found a seat on the floor in front of it. Surely he had only ever seen children do things like this, but Hermione had no strength to move anywhere else. So she used a bit of her remaining strength to gesture to the spot on the floor.

Malfoy looked down at the floor skeptically, as if it were unsafe, but joined her nevertheless after a few moments. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he kept changing his mind about what he was going to say.

Hermione would remember this day forever, the day she finally decided that she pitied Draco Malfoy, she pitied him so much that she couldn't see him suffer in the way he was for another second. So she threw out whatever grudge she had been holding from her school years and helped him for his sake, not for anyone else's, and she decided she would prompt a conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"How is he?" She breathed softly, her exhaustion clear in her voice.

Malfoy seemed startled by her voice, as soft as it was. "Fine, sleeping."

She nodded again, not really sure she had the energy to say much else. However, Malfoy seemed to understand, and continued to speak.

"He is so….innocent. He has no idea what's going on, he doesn't even remember any of it." Hermione watched as Malfoy rambled on, examining his glazed over expression as he looked anywhere but at her. "I should have known, I had the picture in my wallet, and I threw it out when I got here. I can only remember….one other time when he got sick…I-I rushed him straight to St. Mungo's….you were there too….." His voice was thick, and his voice raspy.

Her brows slowly knitted together, as she watched his eyes refocus and his gaze shift toward her as if he were studying her. "Reporters were everywhere, all of them itching to talk to you. It was a mad house."

Realization rocked through her as she understood what he was talking about. "You were there…." She murmured, giving a rather dead chuckle as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And I would have known about it anyway, the prophet was all over it. They went on about it for decades it seemed. They said-"

"Stop Malfoy.." She whispered.

He was so focused on his words he hadn't even noticed Hermione had spoken. "-that it was a stillborn."

It was then that Draco Malfoy felt his head hitting the wooden floor with a fair bit of force, he saw spots of a few seconds after words, and there was a dull ache in the back of his head. However, as he reached to cradle his head, he felt the pain of something hard against the pale flesh of his face, followed a warm liquid dripping down his chin. When his vision cleared, he saw Hermione Granger, sobbing on top of him as her shaky hands struck him again and again. He reached for her, and managed to grab both of her wrists with one hand. She struggled under his grip for a few moments while he took in the situation.

"Have you gone mad, Granger?" He yelled, spitting out blood as he did so.

Her tears fell onto his shirt, mixing with the blood that had already made its way down to stain his white shirt.

**XXX**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! Just leave a review! :D I know its short, but I will have the next one up soon! **

**-Kortney!**


	6. The Edge of Reason

**Okay,Okay Okay! Im so sorry for this being sooo late! School started and I got so swept up in it, then it took me forever to write this chapter because I kept re-writing it! But I have started on the next, so don't expect there to be that much of a delay next time! Thank you for the wonder support I am getting on this story!**

**-KortKortKortKortKort**

**XXX**

**Wizard Protection Program: The Edge of Reason**

Hermione was woken from the suffocating feeling of her cotton sheets; it felt as if she were trapped not only in the sheets but in a casing of her own dried sweat. She dared not open her eyes, not when she already had a raging headache as it was. She would just stay in bed for-

_Bed. _

Hermione wiped her stray hair that tickled her face rather irritatingly, and was forced to ignore the searing pain in her head as she opened her eyes. She cursed under her breath at the pain, but managed to sit up nevertheless.

It was then she noticed a rather large pair of grey eyes staring at her from the side of her bed, and the forming of a very mischievous smile underneath those eyes. It was a bit creepy to be honest, confusing to, very confusing.

"Scorpius?" She questioned as she squinted her eyes under the harsh light of the sun that beamed through her window.

The squinted of the young boy's eyes, told her that his smile had grown enormously. The last thing Hermione remembered was laying her fist rather hard into the face of Draco Malfoy, and then she had woken up in her bed.

"Where…Where is your father love?" She yawned, placing her face in her hands to shield her eyes.

"I don't know." The young boy stated as stared at her. "But I'm 'posed to keep watch!"

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled, forgetting the older Malfoy for a few minutes. "And why is that?"

"The bushy Haired Granger Beast is on the loose again! It attacked my Daddy!" Scorpius declared, punching the air. And I'm here to protect you while Daddy uses the bathroom!

As if on cue, the Hermione's bathroom door swung open and Scorpius's father stepped out. Rage grew in Hermione's gut as more memories came flooding back, not to mention that said Malfoy had invited himself into _her_ room and _her _bathroom. Surprise flooded his face as he noticed Hermione was conscious. However, and equal amount of surprise flooded Hermiones face as she noticed just how well she had aimed her punches. A purple half-moon had formed under Malfoy's right eye, and his bottom lip had about a three centimeter split in it.

"Scorpius," He called to his son, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "I'll take this watch buddy, why don't you go play."

Scorpius didn't say a word; he just skedaddled away, giving Hermione a small wave before he left her room.

She smiled sweetly and returned his wave, before turning and snarling at the by father. "What the hell happened Malfoy?"

Malfoy ignored her, it wasn't surprising, but it annoyed the hell out of her. Instead, he sat down in a rocking chair in the corner of her room, picking up a local catalog and flipping through it. "You've been sleeping for a while Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked at the alarm clock. The red numbers glowed four-thirty p.m. "Twelve hours?" She said grabbing her alarm clock in disbelief.

"Try three days." He flipped through the magazine, not taking his eyes off it.

His arrogance in his voice was too much for her to handle, there last conversation had taken her far above her tolerance range, her body ached, and she just wanted him to leave.

"Get out!" She scowled as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

Her skin crawled as she ran her had through her greasy hair; she needed to shower, and some Asprin, and _soon_. Her feet were numb and she felt dizzy a soon as she stood, she was forced to sit back down on her bed. "What _happened_ Malfoy?" Hermione managed to croak out as the corner of her eyes blurred.

"To be honest Granger," He sighed as he put down the catalog. "I don't know. One minute, you were laying it into me, the next you were storming away. Then halfway up the stairs, you just dropped. Like a fly."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, her brows knitted firmly together. "I fell down the stairs, and slept for three damn days, and it never once crossed your mind to call and get me some help. Are you an _idiot_?!"

"I guess so Granger. I guess so."

Pain shot through her as she jumped from her bed and hurried into her bathroom, she would rather be in pain than spend one more second in his company. She held onto the counter to keep from falling as she slammed the door behind her.

Hermione stripped off her clothes and stepped into the icy water of her shower. Her stomach rumbled and her knees felt weak, she needed to get some type of food in her stomach before she passed out. First though, she made sure she had scrubbed herself clean. She was more than thankful to find that Malfoy had left her room when she peeked through the door to check.

**XXX**

Draco had watched Hermione from the garden all that evening, watched as she stood out in her robe pacing the icy cobble stone back and forth. She shrugged him away when he offered her food, and even politely declined Scorpius' invitation to make snowmen together. There was something off about Granger, she was sick yes, but it was something different this time. Her comments were nowhere near snippy enough for it to be just the fact that she was sick.

It had been hell the last three days, the guilt of what he said to her seemed to overwhelm his brain, and watching nervously as Granger slept through the last three days in a coma like slumber didn't help much either. He had three days to find something to say to her when she woke up, three days to form some type of gratitude speech, or at the very least, the apology she so clearly deserved. In the end, all he did was make it worse.

However, there was something that dwelled deep inside him as he watched her from the window.

Worry? _Most definitely not_.

Concern? _Not even close_.

Curiosity? _Maybe_.

Uneasiness? _More than he cared to admit_.

Draco's indecision trailed out of his mind as he watched Hermione stray from the path she had been pacing so rigorously a few seconds ago, she walked toward a nearby bush with conviction.

**XXX**

"_Dead._ They were all dead. Every single fucking one of them." Was the only thing running through Hermione's head as drove her frostbitten hands into the bush of dead roses, uprooting the thorn covered stems as fast as she could.

Her hands stung, as well did her eyes, not to mention the bitter cold; was all irrelevant. Hermione Granger would rip away the constant reminder of her pain, the constant reminder of her failed marriage, and the constant reminder of her nagging loss. It wasn't until she had both hands on the porcelain vase that contained whatever humanity she was hanging onto that she was forced to stop.

A cacophony of angry sobs and muffled screams escaped her throat as she felt herself being pulled away from the scene, Hermione made no effort to fight against it, the grip was in no way hurting her, and she didn't have the strength to do so; she could barely stand.

She half expected to see Harry Potter, but instead of the welcoming green eyes, she found the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy.

**XXX**

**So I feel like Im going a bit slow on this, so if you notice a change of pace, after this chapter, don't be too upset with me. Don't worry, they aren't going to be all over each other in the next chapter, I'm not going that fast. But let me know what your thoughts are on the matter please!**

**-Kortney!**


	7. Dirty Blood

**So Im in school now But Im trying to keep this story going, because im sort of running out of…drive for this story. So if any of you have an idea please let me know! Leave a review or a message! Im going into my Junior year in Highschool , and Im super nervous because I have to get my GPA up. That's not related to the story in any way, but hey maybe you guys want to know me a bit? Yah? No? Defiantly not. Lmao. CHAPTER 7 GUYS!  
XOXOXOX,  
Kortneyyyyyyyyy**

**XXX**

**Wizard Protection Program: Dirty Blood**

Neither Draco Malfoy nor Hermione Granger spoke as he held her hands under the running water of the kitchen sink. Hermione's eyes were fixed on the mixture of dirt, blood, and even a few thorns ran down the drain.

A dark chuckle came fell from Hermione's lips. "I guess this proves that my blood is just as dirty as you say."

Draco's train of thought came to a screeching halt as her words found his ears; he immediately released her hands from his own and placed a hand towel beside her. "Keep it together Granger." He breathed before turning to walk in the other direction.

Again another dead chuckle came from Hermione's mouth as she turned off the water and lightly pressed the towel between her hands. "Well, , you seem set on making-"

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" Draco bellowed as he turned to face Hermione once again. "I am so fucking sorry for what happed! I should have kept my mouth shut. You don't think I know that? You think I would have sat by your bed for three days and almost four nights while you slept, instead of playing with my son? You think that if I wasn't sorry, that I would have let you destroy your daughter's urn out there?" His voice rose and cut through Hermione. "Goddamn! Aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch of our age or some bullshit?!"

Hermione couldn't seem to find the words of any type of response, even if she had; her throat seemed far too painfully dried out.

Malfoy's eyes looked at her with such ferocity, but within seconds his eyes seemed to glaze over, as if the stripped wallpaper behind her was the source of his anger, something different flashed through his eyes as he spoke, "Stop behaving like some reckless teenager Asotria, we have a son now."

A sharp breathe escaped Hermione's lips as she realized what had happened, and Draco's face grew into a violent red as he noticed how loosely the words had fallen from his lips. He didn't say anything more to her, not that night anyway. He turned quick on his feet and duck out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Hermione got no sleep that night; she had spent the last three days doing so, making it nearly impossible tonight. Instead she sat at her dining room table, reacquainting herself with all the memories she had shoved so far down into the recess of her mind.

**XXX**

Draco was awoken by small, delicate hands patting his shoulder in efforts to rise him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was his son, but Draco almost didn't want to get out of bed. He had spent so much time tossing and turning last night that it seemed almost impossible to move. But he knew that his son would stop at nothing to get him up_. Curse the Malfoy persistence_.

He turned to face his son and opened his eyes slowly, he could help but smile. Scorpius had attempted to dress himself, and although h was five now, he still seemed to be rather terrible at it. Half of his shirt slopped out of his pants, his suspenders were crossed in the front instead of the back, and nevertheless, the young boy seemed quite pleased with himself.

"I did it myself!" Scorpius giggled.

"I can see that," Draco chuckled reaching out and pulling his son into a tight hug. "If you brush your teeth and meet me down stairs, we can build snowmen after breakfast."

Scorpius didn't even give a reply; he was so excited he darted out of the bedroom and presumably toward the bathroom to clean his teeth. Draco smiled at the fact that no matter what, his son seemed to stay innocent, and _happy_. And that was what Draco wanted above anything else, for his son to grow up happy and loved, he wouldn't let anyone interfere with that, not even the women who had birthed the child.

**XXX**

It seemed as though Draco had only closed his eyes for about five more minutes, but when he glanced up at the clock, he had found it had been half an hour since he sent his son to brush his teeth. Scorpius though, had not come back to try and wake him again, he knew two well what had happened. The young boy had somehow run into Granger, and was probably basking in the attention he was receiving from her. It was a bittersweet type of feeling, Draco definitely needed help and Scorpius needed a female in his life, but it was only going to make it hard on Scorpius when they left._ If they ever left. _Potter had been very vague on the details of when he could insure that it would be safe for them to go back home. It felt like his body weighed eight tons, but Draco managed to pull himself out of bed and put on a shirt before heading down the stair where he was sure he would find his son.

Although it hadn't happened but a few times, Draco had to admit that it didn't bother him to find Scorpius at Hermione's dining room table gobbling down something she had cooked for him. It was waffles this morning, Scorpius seemed so focused on devouring them he didn't notice his father, but neither did Hermione, not until she returned from the kitchen.

Hermione had somehow managed to hide her surprise as she returned to the table with seconds for the young blonde and found his father sitting next to him. His gaze shifted toward her, but he was unable to meet her eyes as he nodded. He was embarrassed about last night; Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't either. However, given the fact that he had seen to her at her worst yesterday, she didn't mind pretending that it didn't happen, for now at least.

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy carried his slumbering son up the stair from the dining room where Hermione ranger had spent the last half an hour filling him with hot chocolate after a day of building a snow village in the front yard. He pulled the blue knitted cap off his small blonde head and pulled off the various winter garments Hermione had provided them with. He almost asked where she had gotten these from, but decided it would be unwise to dig himself into a deeper hole of guilt than he had already managed to. After he was tucked into bed for a nap, Draco decided it would be best to head back down stairs.

She was wiping down the table when he descended the stairs, Scorpius had always managed to make quite the mess, but Draco never minded, and by the looks of it, neither did Hermione. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence. Her gaze met his, but she said nothing, she simply returned to the kitchen. At first, Draco thought it would be unwise to fallow considering the last two times he had done so hadn't ended to pretty. _Third time is a charm right?_

Hermione was taking a quick sip at a bottle of Firewhiskey before Malfoy entered the room, she pulled the bottle away from her lips and back down onto the counter, somewhat ashamed she had been caught. She pretended to be busy with the dishes as he crossed the room without a single word. She watched him lean against the counter, pick up the bottle, and mimic her actions, without any trace of the shame she had. "Coy drinker, eh, Granger?"

Hermione didn't take her eyes off the dishes, she was unsure what to say to Malfoy, but couldn't just ignore his efforts to talk to her after last night. "No, it's just a bit early." She managed.

He took a few more sips of the bottle; she could feel him staring at her as she worked hard to scrub out the non-existent dirt from a coffee cup. She had to stop herself from nagging at him to get a cup instead of drinking from the bottle, but she didn't really care that much. "We should talk Granger."

"Oh really?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Because the last time you said that, it didn't go to well."

Draco made no attempt to prove her wrong, how could he? She was right; he could only try to insure that he didn't poke his head where it didn't belong.


	8. Third Times A Charm

**Sometimes I really hate everyone in the world, but then I remember Dramione, and everything is okay and beautiful again. Chapter 8 guys. Im hoping you guys will really enjoy this one ;D**

**XXX**

**Wizard Protection Program: Third Time's a Charm**

"Tell me about her Malfoy." Hermione broke through the silence after taking another long drink from the bottle of Firewhiskey.

They sat on the couch, Draco deep in thought and unsure where to start as they passed the liquor back and forth. "Well," As he began, his eyes glazed over, but the words continued to flow clearly only stopping to take a drink every so often. "I tried to love her, I really did. But even after Voldemort, Purebloods didn't marry for love; they married for Publicity, Money, or Social status. Astoria definitely enjoyed being a Malfoy, she as like a teenager that never grew up, and as long as she had m last name, she could do whatever she wanted, and I couldn't bring myself to consider her….my wife. She was more like a….spoiled lover. That only got worse when she got pregnant, she became so unhappy, and so angry that she refused to go out because her best dresses no longer fit, or because she didn't want people to think of her as 'big' even though she was with child."

Hermione didn't interrupt or ask a single question for fear that Malfoy would change his mind and close back up. He had spoken openly about what had happened, and he was telling her all of it now, she suspected it was partly due to the amount of liquor he had consumed in the time it took them to get from the kitchen to the living room. She couldn't let herself interrupt, not when she was so close to satisfying the curiosity of how Draco Malfoy had come to be in her care.

"Even after Scorpius was born, she remained the same. She refused to nurse him; Astoria ordered the house elves to take care of him while she invested in potions to help rid her of the stretch marks and the extra weight. I spent every moment I could holding him, and giving him the love that I never received when I was growing up, that I barely noticed her comings and goings. Even before Scorpius she had been sneaking around on me, she didn't try to hide it, but I never tried to top it either. So I guess a bit of the blame was no me also, but the night I came to Potter for help…that was the night I had found out just how….ignorant she was." His eyes met Hermiones, sending chills down her spine, but his voice never quivered or shook as he spoke the truth that she had waited so desperately to here. "She came to me saying she had found something…that would ensure that Scorpius was raised right. She found…. Those who remained of Voldemorts Army, and when I told her she was crazy and that she would never touch my son again. She pulled out her wand, and the Malfoy Manor went up in the flames of dark magic."

"….._Draco_." Hermione breathed, she was taken back a bit by how open he had been with, she had never really expected him to tell her this much about, maybe just about his house and Scorpius, but nothing like this.

"Granger…." He continued his voice growing desperate. "Seeing you with Scorpius…seeing the way you take care of my son…when you have no ties to him whatsoever," He leaned forward searching for something in her face. "Makes me hate her even more."

Hermione was at a total loss for words; her throat grew dry and her face hot. She couldn't help but love Scorpius, she hadn't even thought twice about fixing his clothes this morning and listening to him chatter while she made him breakfast. It felt right, and how any women could ignore that motherly instinct enraged Hermione. But before Hermione could open her mouth Draco Malfoy leant forward and captured it.

His usual hard mocking lips captured her bottom lip between them, her heart racing as he did so. It beat in a fury with a mixture of shock and an unexpected excitement. Draco's hands held her face gently as he pulled away from her.

"Thank you Hermione." His voice was barely a whisper, and his eyes were misty.

A rustling came from upstairs, signaling that Scorpius had woken from his nap, and with that Draco left. Hermione didn't move, she was having a hard enough time registering what had just happened, and was far to flustered to chase him down for answers.

**XXX**

**More on that Later ;)**

**-Kortney!**


	9. Note

**Hey everyone! So I don't want to give up on this story, not in the least bit….but I have hit a huge wall. I haven't updated in almost a month and I feel terrible. I really want to keep this going, but if I don't get any ideas, I may just have to take it down. If anyone has any idea please PLEASE let me know!**

**I am forever sorry, and in your guise debt,  
Kortney!**


End file.
